And It Wasn't Even Christmas Yet
by Lady Sakura of the Fated
Summary: Umm, I really can't think of a summary. Let's see, Harry, Draco, and Dobby are a family and happy and it isn't even Christmas yet. Harry/Draco


**Title:** And It Wasn't Even Christmas Yet

**Author:** LadySakuraoftheFated

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Warnings:** None

**Summary:** It's the time of joy, and Harry, Draco, and Dobby are excited and happy. And it's not even Christmas yet.

**Author Note:** This story might not make much sense but I'm happy about this little one-shot. I think I wrote it pretty well if i do say so myself. I was bored and it's Christmas and this idea popped in my head, so I thought I'd write it out. It's not very long, cause there's really no plot. Consider it a Christmas present, even though in the story it's not Christmas yet. Please review and have a safe and happy Holiday. :3

* * *

Grimmauld Place sat silently in its hidden spot, gloom radiating off of it. Though it was not possible, if anyone walked by it and saw it they would think it abandoned and desolate. Its walls and door were covered in grime and the paint was chipping off, while the roof over the porch was sagging terribly. The front garden, if it could even be called as much, was full of weeds and other creeping plants. All in all, it was condemned and not fit for human life. But that was what only the Muggles would think.

Inside, it was a very different matter. The walls were covered in pretty wallpaper, wooden floor scrubbed to a crystal shine. Here and there pictures of different landscapes adorned the wall. Other pictures also adorned the wall, possibly the owners of the house. If anyone walked in for the first time, they would most likely think "Wow, what a beautiful place. The people living here must be designers of some sort." Or something along that line. All in all, it was a very homely and beautiful place, filled with love. Oh how corny.

To the two inhabitants and their house elf, this place was home, and frankly, they could care less what people thought about their house, whether it was an ugly or beautiful place.

On this day, the little family was getting ready for Christmas, only a couple days away. Two to be precise. Decorations were pulled out of storage and a tree was brought in. They decorated it, and put the star on top, adding some fairy lights for fun. The house-elf, lets call him Dobby, was in charge of making sure his two Masters, let us call them Harry and Draco, didn't go overboard with their fun. He may have been just a little lenient though. Shh.

Harry, the more open of the two, was very excited for Christmas, the first real one he would have with his "family". He had never been so happy, never laughed so much, as he had that day. And it wasn't even Christmas.

Draco, the less open of the two, was also very excited for Christmas, though he didn't show it as much as Harry. His Christmas's before, while not as bad as Harry's, were never full of love, as he knew this one was going to be. So, for his Harry, he might have smiled just a little bit more than normal and laughed just a little bit longer than usually. And it wasn't even Christmas yet.

These two people were very much in love, and despite how different they were, in personality and backgrounds, they completed one another. They both knew, though it was never really said, they could not live happily without the other.

This was shown as their rings, placed on their left ring finger, glinted in the fire light. No one had ever fully approved of their marriage, except maybe for Severus Snape, surprisingly, but they could care less.

Harry and Draco laughed as they tried to wrap presents without the other seeing but they knew they weren't very successful. Dobby just looked on with a hidden smile.

His two Master's had both had their fare share of a sad childhood, but they didn't let that control their lives. Over the past couple of years, they had gotten past their differences and fell in love. They were happy together. And that was all Dobby cared about.

Draco and Harry gave up on their presents, deciding instead to indulge in a long and passionate kiss. They broke apart with smiles in on their face, and love and happiness shining in their eyes. They had each other, and Dobby and the world could just screw themselves. They broke out in a laugh, silent conversation passing between them. Dobby shook his head and ordered them to get back to wrapping. He too, had changed a lot over the years.

The disjointed family, deprived of real happiness for years, had finally got what they wanted. Love. The upcoming holiday only made it greater.

And it wasn't even Christmas yet.


End file.
